TOMATO!
by Axx-29
Summary: Cerita kehidupan Sasuke dan Hinata dalam rumah tangga mereka. CANON. RnR. OOC maybe... DLDR..I'm Back, oops...maaf kalau ada kesamaan dalam cerita


** ! ! !**

**Disclaimer :Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata (OOC)**

**Genre: Romance, Family, and Humor (maybe?)**

**DLDR (Don'tlike Don't Read) and RnR**

**WARNING INSIDE!**

**Apabila ada kesamaan cerita dan yang lainnya, saya mohon maaf! Karena ini memang ASLI dari pemikiran saya sendiri. Dan saya sangat senang membaca fic canon author berbakat lainnya, sehingga menginspirasi saya untuk menulis cerita ini, walau ide saya pasaran. Saya memang menyukai fic-fic canon yang ditulis oleh author-author Sasuhina lainnya. Heeee ...#baku banget bahasa gue...#plakkk.. SELAMAT MEMBACA!HAPPY READING!REVIEW PLEASE...! beri saya masukan, kritik dan saran yang membangun yaaaaahhhhh...ok fic abal-abal gue...**

Pagi cerah menyapa penduduk Konoha untuk segera bangun dari tempat tidur dengan selimut tebal mereka, yang harus segera bersiap-siap dengan aktivitas pagi cerah ini. Tak luput juga dengan pemuda yang tengah bergelung hangat dengan seseorang yang ada dalam pelukannya, sambil terus mengeratkan pelukannya. Sang wanita Hyuuga—Uchiha Hinata tepatnya menggeliat nyaman sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang suami Sasuke Uchiha. Mereka menikah kurang dari setahun yang lalu.

Hinata membuka matanya, karena tidak ingin berlama-lama dalam pelukan suaminya yang sepertinya akan lama untuk bangun—malas. Dengan senyum manisnya sambil mencium pipi kiri Sasuke "Ohayou, Sasuke-kun", sapa Hinata.

"Hn, Ohayou", sambil tetap mengeratkan pelukannya seolah tidak mau lepas dari istri tercinta.

"Ayolah Sasu-kun, aku harus segera bangun untuk menyiapkan sarapan", ucapnya lembut dengan sedikit aksen manja sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hm, Aku masih lelah Hinata. Aku baru selesai dari misi dini hari tadi, temani aku sebentar lagi. Apa kau tidak kasihan melihatku, hm?" ucap Sasuke dengan wajah memelas, seperti anak kucing minta dikasihani menurut Hinata sambil menunjukkan kantung matanya. "Untuk sarapan, nanti saja ya? Kau tau Hinata, aku sangat merindukanmu dan jagoanku sampai aku tidak bisa tidur selama misi" sambil mengusap perut buncit Hinata.

Hinata hanya tersenyum maklum melihat sifat dan sikap Sasuke yang manja dan _Out Of Caracter _saat mereka hanya berdua, berbeda dengan Sasuke saat bersama teman-temannya. Ini merupakan kalimat terpanjang kedua yang pernah didengar oleh Hinata setelah ucapan terpanjang pertama saat Sasuke melamar Hinata.

Sasuke baru selesai pulang dini hari dari misi tunggalnya untuk menangkap pemberontakan yang dilakukan oleh bekas anak buah Orochimaru yang masih tersisa. Memang hanya Sasuke yang dipercaya untuk membasmi pemberontakan itu, mengingat Sasuke merupakan mantan anak didik Orochimaru yang mengetahui seluk beluk markas-markas Orochimaru. Misi itu selesai dalam satu minggu oleh Sasuke yang memang sudah menargetkan waktu untuk misi yang diberikan oleh Hokage keenam—Naruto Uzumaki yang merupakan sahabat karibnya. Sengaja menargetkan waktu misinya untuk segera cepat-cepat pulang menemui istri tercinta yang manis dan imut itu. Sehari saja tidak bertemu membuat dia tidak bisa tidur—kurang tidur selama misi tersebut, karena istri tercinta sedang mengandung benihnya yang diketahui sudah memasuki usia lima bulan sehingga membuat dia sangat khawatir dan juga SANGAT merindukan Hinata dan calon bayinya untuk segera bertemu dan bermanja-manja dengan istrinya seperti saat ini.

Disaat-saat seperti inilah yang membuat Sasuke nyaman dan merasa hidup kembali menjadi seseorang yang lebih bercahaya dari sosok dulu yang penuh dengan aura kegelapan, kebencian dan dendam dalam dirinya. Disaat bersama Hinata, sang istri tercinta yang merupakan gadis satu-satunya yang tidak mengejar dan menjerit melihatnya saat di akademi dulu. Sasuke sangat beruntung memiliki Hinata yang memilki sifat keibuan, lemah lembut seperti mendiang ibunya dulu—Mikoto. Disaat dia terpuruk dalam penyesalan yang mendalam setelah perang dunia ke empat berakhir, tanpa disangkanya Hinata memberi perhatian kepadanya, yang pada saat itu semua orang memberi perhatian kepada sahabatnya—Naruto Uzumaki sebagai pahlawan desa.

Setelah berakhirnya perang dunia, kehidupan Konoha berjalan seperti biasanya dan sekarang dengan kehadiran Uchiha satu-satunya yang tertinggal. Pada saat itu entah kenapa Hinata sangat ingin mendekati sang bungsu Uchiha yang dalam kondisi bisa dibilang tidak baik-baik saja, pada saat semua memberi perhatian kepada Naruto termasuk gadis berambut pink—Sakura yang jelas dulu sangat terobsesi kepada sang bungsu Uchiha lebih memperhatikan Naruto dibandingkan Sasuke sekarang. Saat semua tertuju ke Naruto, Hinata merasa ada seseorang yang sangat membutuhkan perhatian dan saat itulah Hinata melihat Sasuke yang rapuh terdiam menatap langit di padang Lavender yang letaknya tidak jauh dari hutan Konoha. Disitulah mereka pertama kali berinteraksi walaupun lebih banyak keheningan yang terjadi pada mereka karena sama-sama pendiam dan menyukai keheningan, entah kenapa mereka sangat menikmati suasana yang terjadi pada mereka berdua saat itu.

Seiring berjalannya waktu mereka selalu dan sering berinteraksi—walaupun tanpa kata dan bertemu di padang Lavender, saling curhat—meski sering diisi dengan keheningan yang membuat keduanya nyaman dan saling mengerti, berlatih bersama, serta Hinata yang membuatkan makanan untuk Sasuke dan berkeluh kesah tentang kejadian yang dialami pada hari-hari yang mereka lalui sehingga membuat mereka merasa nyaman dan dekat satu sama lain.

Pada awal Hinata memberikan perhatian kepada sang bungsu, dia merasa aneh dengan dirinya—entah kenapa dia menjadi nyaman dan aman berada dekat dengan Sasuke, yang pada mulanya dia hanya kasihan melihat sang bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Namun makin lama dia mengenal Sasuke membuat spekulasi pada dirinya yang dulu hanya mengasihani Sasuke menjadi membutuhkan rasa nyaman dan aman, tak dipungkiri hatinya yang waktu itu masih mengharapkan Naruto menjadi berkurang dan pasrah menerima kenyataan bahwasanya Naruto memang untuk Sakura, setelah bertemu dan berinteraksi dengan Sasuke membuat Hinata mau tidak mau membuat dirinya senang seperti gejolak euforia kemenangan yang siap meledak kapan saja dengan keberadaan Sasuke disisinya.

Tapi Hinata tidak mengetahui perasaan Sasuke kepadanya, apakah sama dengan yang dirasakannya sekarang? Hinata tidak mau terlalu berharap seperti dulu yang hanya akan membuat dia sakit, dia hanya ingin saat ini berjalan seperti apa adanya dan biasa saja. Hinata hanya berdoa dia akan mendapatkan yang terbaik dalam hidupnya, karena Kami-sama selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuk setiap orang.

Sasuke yang awalnya memang tidak terusik dengan kehadiran Hinata disisinya membuat gejolak aneh dalam dirinya untuk harus selalu bersama sang gadis Hyuuga itu. Sasuke memang tidak memungkiri perasaannya terhadap gadis Hyuuga yang satu ini sangat senang dengan kedekatan yang dilaluinya bersama Hinata. Sasuke juga mengetahui bahwa gadis ini sangat menyukai sahabat kuningnya dari akademi sampai sekarang membuat dia merasakan sesak dalam rongga paru-parunya sehingga tidak bisa benafas dengan benar, membuat telinganya panas saat gadis itu pernah bercerita tentang cinta pertamanya yang tak ayal Sasuke harus mendengarkan dan bergumam sekali-kali tanpa minat. Untuk saat ini Sasuke tidak ingin Hinata menjauh karena perasaannya tersebut, sehingga dia tidak mengungkapkan dan membiarkan hal ini—kedekatannya dengan Hinata berjalan apa adanya dan seperti biasanya.

Sasuke merasa angin segar setelah mengetahui Sakura dan Naruto menjalin hubungan dan mengetahui Hinata mencoba untuk melupakan idamannya setelah perang dunia yang memang sudah memiliki firasat bahwa perasaan Naruto kepadanya memang tidak ada, dan sekarang melihat Naruto dan Sakura semakin dekat dan mengikat hubungan mereka sebagai pasangan suami istri membuat Hinata semakin yakin.

Sasuke yang tidak tahan dengan perasaannya kepada Hinata mengungkapkan seluruh perasaannya dengan panjang lebar, sehungga membuat Hinata terperangah dan tak berkedip mendengar semua curahan hati Sasuke kepadanya walau Sasuke berbicara dengan wajah datar tapi matanya penuh pengharapan. Dengan perasaan haru dan bahagia mendengar bahwa masih ada orang yang sangat membutuhkan dan menyayanginya walau pun baru sebentar mereka saling dekat dan mengenal.

Hinata mencoba untuk membuka hatinya untuk orang yang telah mencintainya itu dengan tulus dan dia berjanji akan mencintai pria tersebut perlahan-lahan—yang memang juga memiliki perasaan yang sama setelah kedekatan mereka yang dia juga pernah berharap. Sasuke yang mendengar itu tentu saja sangat bahagia—walau pun hanya menyunggingkan bibirnya keatas padahal hatinya berdebar tak karuan dan seperti meoncat-loncat, mungkin dia adalah orang yang paling bahagia didunia ini itulah yang dikatakan Sasuke saat Hinata mengungkapkan dan menerima cintanya dengan kepala menunduk dan senyum malu-malu disertai dengan rona merah dipipi chubbinya yang membuat Sasuke terkekeh dan mendekap sang gadis Hyuuga dengan rasa senang yang meluap—meskipun tidak kentara, disertai Hinata yang blushing akut karena pelukan yang erat yang dia rasakan saat itu dan dia mengerti Sasuke sangat bahagia tanpa mengatakan bahwa dia bahagia.

Pada saat musim gugur, Hinata resmi menyandang marga Uchiha dibelakang namanya. Semua orang yang hadir pada pesta pernikahan mereka sangat senang melihat dua klan hebat bersatu dalam ikatan pernikahan. Sungguh kejadian yang langka, dua insan yang dulunya tidak pernah bertegur sapa dan memiliki sifat yang sama-sama pendiam menjadi pasangan suami-istri, begitu juga yang dipikirkan oleh Hiashi Hyuuga—ayah Hinata mengingat dulu Hinata terobsesi dengan pria berambut kuning jabrik, dengan tampang tenang dan stoic Hiashi Hyuuga memandang dua insan yang telah menyandang suami istri tersebut tetapi tidak dengan hatinya yang sedih dan terharu 'putriku sudah dewasa' batinnya. Teman-teman Sasuke dan Hinata datang untuk mengucapkan selamat dan sekali-kali mereka menggoda pasangan baru tersebut, tampak dengan rona merah yang menghiasi wajah Hinata yang natural dengan make up minmalis begitu pun dengan Sasuke yang juga ikut memerah walau dapat ditutupi dengan wajah tenang dan stoicnya berbeda dengan perasaannya sekarang yang bahagia bersyukur menghinggapi hatinya.

Sekarang mereka telah hidup bahagia dengan calon bayi yang akan lahir empat bulan lagi. Hanya menuggu beberapa bulan lagi, Sasuke sudah menyiapkan nama unuk anak mereka tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata. Semua akan indah pada waktunya, itulah pemikiran Sasuke.

Setelah lepas dari kungkungan lengan kekar Sasuke, saat suami tercinta kembali terlelap dalam tidurnya karena kelelahan, Hinata segera menyiapkan sarapan untuk Sasuke sewaktu terbangun nanti.

Bukannya tidak ingin menemani suami tercintanya, Hinata hanya ingin menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan barunya yaitu menyiram tanaman tomat-tomat yang telah ditanam beberapa bulan yang lalu sehingga sebagian menghasilkan buah-buah yang sangat menggiurkan jika Sasuke melihatnya dan buah tomat itu siap untuk dipetik.

Saat menyiram tanaman tomat sambil bersenandung ria Hinata merasakan tangan kekar yang memeluk perutnya erat, "Sasuke-kun, kau mengagetkan aku!" ungkapnya sambil berbalik menghadap suaminya, dan Sasuke tidak melewatkan kesempatan untuk mencium bibir ranum istri tercintanya saat Hinata berbalik.

Dengan wajah memerah Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda kesal dengan suaminya yang selalu bisa mencuri ciumannya yang kadang pada tempat yang tak pernah melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Pernah Sasuke menciumnya didepan teman-teman saat berkunjung melihat bayi Sakura dan Naruto dua bulan lalu.

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah istrinya hanya terkekeh pelan, kemudian kembali memeluk istrinya. "Temani aku makan, istriku" ungkapnya manja dan lembut sambil mencium pundak Hinata.

Kadang Hinata tak habis pikir dengan Sasuke bisa bersikap seperti sekarang ini yang bisa diluar karakter aslinya.

"Hn, tapi aku mau memetik tomat segar ini dulu Sasuke-kun" ucap Hinata lembut sambil mengusap perutnya yang sudah membuncit.

"Ayo, aku bantu!" balas Sasuke dengan pandangan lembut kearah istriya sambil memetik buah tomat satu persatu yang telah merah.

"E-eh" sambil memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung 'tadi katanya mau makan', batinnya.

"Tapi Sasuke-kun tidak boleh minta tomat ini" ucap Hinata dengan lembut dan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya mengerutkan dahi dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda tak mengerti.

Melihat pandangan tak mengerti dari wajah suaminya, "Aku hanya tak ingin melihat Sasuke-kun memakan tomat pada hari ini" jelas Hinata seraya menyeringai yang dipelajarinya dari sang suami.

"Karena untuk hari ini aku ingin memakan tomat ini sendiri dan membuat masakan dengan bahan tomat untukku makan nanti, Sasuke-kun" sambung Hinata dengan kedua tangan menangkup didepan dada sambil mengerling kearah Sasuke sebelum Sasuke mengeluarkan protes.

Setelah mengatakan itu Hinata segera memetik tomat segar tersebut tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke yang membeku dan membuka tutup mulutnya seperti ikan koi karena ucapannya. 'Speechless' itulah yang Sasuke rasakan 'Sehari tanpa makan tomat' batinnya.

"Na-nani?" baru mendapatkan suaranya kembali sambil mengerang frustasi karena ngidam Hinata yang tidak membolehkan dirinya memakan tomat serta hidangan masakan yang akan dimasakkan Hinata dengan bahan tomat hari ini. Ayolah, semua pasti tahu bahwa Sasuke maniak tomat dan dia tidak dibolehkan memakan tomat sama halnya dia tidur pisah ranjang dengan istri tercintanya. Hell no~

"Ta-tapi Hinata, aku nanti makan apa?" sambil memelas Sasuke tak habis akal.

"Aku akan membuatkan makanan lain atau ramen mungkin untuk Sasuke-kun makan hari ini, aku ingin melihat Sasuke-kun makan tanpa bahan tomat hari ini" jawab Hinata yang membuat Sasuke mati kutu dengan perkataannya.

"Hinata sayang, ayolah. Jangan begini" bujuk Sasuke.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh Sasu-kun!" tegasnya. Tidak mendapat respon dari Sasuke, Hinata mengeluarkan airmata buayanya yang membuat Sasuke gelagapan menghadapi istrinya yang sedang hamil ini.

"Hiks, Sa-sasu ja-jah.." isak Hinata terpotong akibat pelukan Sasuke yang meletakkan kepalanya didada bidang suaminya.

"Tenang Hinata, Ok. Aku tidak akan memakan tomatmu hari ini", memotong perkataan Hinata yang akan membuat dia terpuruk nantinya, sambil tetap memeluk dan mengusap kepala Hinata dengan sayang Sasuke mengalah 'Ck, mungkin ini ngidamnya Hinata' batinnya jengkel.

Hinata tersenyum—eh, menyeringai senang karena berhasil mengalahkan perdebatan dengan suaminya. Dia memang menginginkan Sasuke tidak memakan tomat yang akan dia siapkan nanti untuknya, semenjak hamil Hinata menjadi maniak tomat kedua setelah suaminya.

Dia jadi berpikir 'apa mungkin anaknya juga seperti ayahnya yang maniak tomat, ahh~ kalau anaknya sudah besar nantinya pasti 'tomat' jadi rebutan dengan ayahnya' batinnya. Hinata terkekeh dengan pikirannya sendiri yang membayangkan calon anaknya kelak.

Sasuke yang sedang makan hanya mengernyit heran dengan tingkah polah istri tercintanya. "Hm? Ada apa Hinata?" tanyanya heran melihat istrinya terkekeh.

"Iie" jawab Hinata sambil menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum melihat suaminya yang keheranan.

Sasuke makan dengan tenang tapi tidak dengan hatinya yang menangis melihat Hinata yang menemaninya sarapan pagi?—dengan membuat jus tomat dan tomat segar yang telah dipotong sebagai cemilan sang istri, sedangkan Sasuke hanya memakan nasi serta sup miso yang telah dipanasi kembali oleh Hinata dengan pandangan mupeng melihat istrinya. Tomatkuuu~~~

Setelah insiden tomat? Sasuke pergi pamit pada Hinata untuk ke kantor Hokage memberikan laporan tentang misi yang telah dilaksanakannya.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu, Teme?" tanya Naruto melihat sang sahabat kurang bersemangat hari ini.

"Hn" hanya dua konsonan itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ukh, dasar! Ayolah cerita padaku, Teme!" Naruto jengkel melihat tingkah Sasuke yang selalu membuat dia kadang kesal.

"Ahh, wanita ngidam itu mengerikan!" keluh Sasuke 'akhirnya' dengan mengusap wajah dan menggaruk rambut belakangnya, yang pada akhirnya ingin menceritakan kejadian tadi pada sang Hokage kuning itu.

"Hahahaha, jadi itu" tawa Naruto tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke yang memandang tajam kearahnya.

"Hei Teme, kau seharusnya bersabar menghadapi wanita yang sedang ngidam. Kau harus menuruti semua keinginannya, sebaiknya kau belajar dariku, Teme" nasehat Naruto sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Memangnya Hinata minta apa padamu, Teme?" sambung Naruto.

"Cih, kau Dobe! Hinata memang tidak meminta macam-macam, tetapi dia melarangku untuk memakan tomat seharian ini" curhatnya dengan tampang seperti tidak makan seminggu.

"Sedangkan dia memakan tomat segar, memasak dengan bahan tomat semua, Dobe! Sedangkan aku?" keluh Sasuke sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"Masa aku disuruh memakan makanan yang tidak ada tomatnya seharian ini! Dan apa aku harus memakan ramen hari ini?" erangnya kesal mengingat Hinata tidak memperbolehkan dia makan tomat.

Naruto yang melihatnya hanya cengo. 'Masalahnya cuma tomat' batinnya. Tapi setelah mendengar kata-kata dari Sasuke, mata Naruto lagsung berbinar penuh harap pada Sasuke—mau mengajak Sasuke makan ramen bersamanya.

Sasuke yang tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Naruto nantinya hanya mendecih kesal, 'percuma berbicara dengan Dobe' batinnya. Sebelum Naruto membuka mulut, Sasuke sudah tahu maksud Naruto langsug pergi dari hadapan sang Hokage kuning itu. Dia jadi ingin segera pulang dan melihat Hinata-nya. Walaupun begitu, Sasuke tetap senang menjalani hari-harinya dengan hinata yang membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna. 'Memang semua berakhir indah pada waktunya'.

***OWARI***

**Maaf, kalau ceritanya pasaran! Hehehe. Untuk cerita 'This mission Hinata' maaf menunggu lama dikarenakan banyaknya tugas dari kampus dan sekarang lagi menyiapkan proposal untuk penelitian stelah itu akan magang selama 3 bulan++++...**

**Dan semoga tahun depan sudah bisa yudisium secepatnya...amiiin~doakan yaaa teman2 FFN...untuk itu Axx dalam waktu senggang dan bosan memikirkan proposal, Axx sumbangkan cerita 'absurd' ini... hehehe..dan terimaakasih buat yang udah reviews 'This Mission Hinata' akan Axx usahakan membalas review nya sekaligus minta maaf keteledoran dan mengecewakan teman2 semua...#curcolmulu...**


End file.
